


Phantom Pain

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crosshair is still an asshole, Gen, Phantom pain, brothers being brothers, but he cares, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Phantom pain: pain that feels like it is coming from a body part that's no longer there. Doctors once believed this post-amputation phenomenon was a psychological problem, but experts now recognize that these real sensations originate in the spinal cord and brain.
Series: Paranormal Domino [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	Phantom Pain

Echo hated phantom pain. He hated not being able to get out of his bunk because everything hurt. He hated feeling like he was still back on Skako Minor, hanging from that stasis pod. He hated the fact that having Fives around him made the pain worse because of the cold. When Echo woke up in the morning with phantom pain Fives had tried to comfort him, but… he couldn’t handle the cold that his batchmate emitted. Fives had been in tears because he couldn’t help Echo. He hadn’t seen his batchmate seen this morning, and as much pain that Echo was in, he was debating on going to look for him.

“Reg, you in here?”

Crosshair? What was _he_ doing here? Where was Fives? What was going on? Was Fives doing something _stupid_? Did they have another mission? Did he need to get up? Echo tried to sit up, ignoring the pain racing up his spine from the movement. He was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down to the bunk. The blanket that he had curled himself in was shifted and pulled over him properly. The bed dipped as Crosshair sat down beside him. _What_?

“You’re thinking too much, reg. I can hear your brain working. Just rest,” Crosshair stated calmly, cooing almost as a hand carded through the short hair that was starting to grow back on his head. Echo melted under the touch, his tense muscles relaxing as he curled into the bed. When the _kriff_ did Crosshair become gentle? Echo whimpered softly as the hand soothed over his hair and then trailed over his shoulder and cybernetic arm. The hand moved back up to curl into his hair again. Echo leaned into the touch, starved for more. Starved for any sort of contact that wasn’t just _pain_. “Easy, reg. That’s it. Easy. Tech is on the way. He’s grabbing you some pain killers. Shh, it’s alright.”

What the actual _kriff_! Echo blinked away the tears in his eyes as Crosshair kept whispering soft words and soothing his hand up and down his shoulder. Echo’s world narrowed down to the hand that was soothing away his tears and the pain surrounding him. It felt like the moment dragged on for hours; then there was another hand on his shoulder. It was smaller than Crosshair’s. Tech?

“I’m here vod. I’m here. I need you to lift your head a bit. Just a bit,” Tech answered him, curling his hand around the back of Echo’s neck. Was he talking out loud? Was he that bad? He didn’t think phantom pain could affect the mind like this. Surely, he had more control over himself! “Shh, hush vod. Take this, it will help with the pain.”

Echo lifted his head drinking the cup of water and the pain killers that he was being offered, some of the water slipping down his chin. There were small whispers of praise that soothed his soul and hands leaning him back down on to the bed. The ARC reached up with his good hand to wrap it around someone’s wrist. Quiet words flowed over him, making him melt further into the bed. The hand shifted up to rest over his forehead, checking his temperature almost. Crosshair? Crosshair, when did you become such a worry wart?

“Hush, reg. Rest. You need to rest. I’ll stop worrying when you manage to get out of bed tomorrow.”


End file.
